User talk:Stoudemire18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Section 8! Thanks for your edit to the Lemiska Salvador page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ploxis (Talk) 18:29, September 27, 2012 Reply Regarding your question on new characters for a new Section 8 game, I would really like to have a personal customizable character template type in a new Section 8 game. Games that let me design a character in my likeness get extra points from me, like Fallout: New Vegas or Skyrim, and Saint's Row: The Third. I like to play my way and make choices that I would make in an expansive world (or galaxy in the case of a new Section 8 game). Heck, I'm sure many people would like to have themself as a character in an awesome video game universe. If TimeGate could add in some sort of vague character in the new Section 8 game that lets a player create his appearance and make choices that define them, that would be awesome. It would be difficult, but it would be awesome if they could pull it off. Ploxis (talk) 11:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Note No, you are not going to be banned for trying to help. However, please exercise proper use of grammar while making new pages. TIP: Don't be in a rush to add your stuff immediately. Move methodically and make it correct. There's no rush anyway. Ploxis (talk) 09:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) No Voice Actors Do not make pages for individual voice actors and their entire careers here in this wiki. I have already provided links to their profiles in the character pages they voice. Ploxis (talk) 10:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry about that, Because, I didn't see that mention it at the Wikia Rule itself. Please Forgive me and don't ban me please. By the Way, the Development Category should be keep it don't delete yet. In Future, we can put it somehow. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Notification: Grammar I have tried to ignore this issue for awhile now, but it is becoming a nuisance. I don't know if English isn't your native language and you are using a translator for your edits, or you are just plain in a hurry, for whatever reason, and don't bother to double-check those edits. Either way, a few editing typos here and there is natural, but your mass grammar mess-ups are getting absurd. I recommend better grammar usage in your future edits. Ploxis (talk) 11:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: I have been going through your other contributions to other wikis. Your grammar and linking problems have not changed, and they are as sloppy as ever. Your inability to finish a recent trivia page, improper capitalization, and my constant cleaning up after your editing mess has exhausted my patience. Take this time to better yourself in grammar. You are in dire need of improvement. Ploxis (talk) 08:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC)